Hey Lovina!
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: This is the sequel to "Hey Feliciana!" (I own no fanart.) There is some spamano in this Hetalia fanfic. Romano was a girl! She was a girl all along for crapola's sake! But what happens when Spain- I shall give no spoilers. Read on, fellow fanfic lovers. Be sure to follow, comment, and look at my other fanfic too Rated T mainly for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_** 1**

Hey bastardos and bastardas. I guess you'd figured it out- Grandpa Rome is such a blabbermouthed jackass that he blurted out my secret in "Hey Feliciana!" Yes, I'm a fem, and god-damned good at concealing it too, even when my maid outfit was tight and my chest was slightly larger than my big-busted cheery sister Feliciana. I also don't let Spain touch my-no-no zone, but he's such a pervert when it comes to my curl. He pulls it to no end to make me flush red and become hot down South, even though I'm Southern Italy. Stupid tomato bastardo... I hate the fact that his tomatoes are better than mine, and that he's so sweet and hot and ugh!

In any case, I woke up this morning to find Spain sleeping right next to me. That asshole has nerves to sleep with me at a time other than siesta time when I get stuffed with churros and chocolate. All the fucking calories end up on my chest and butt, so making my wraps tighter sucks! Plus I'm taller and have more shape than Feliciana, so it sucks that my outfits are always a bit too loose.

Fortunately, I had my wig and loose uniform on me- I usually go to bed with nothing on, so I was relieved that Spain saw nothing. I had to get out of bed, and the Spaniard's fucking warm hands were around my small waist. Oh shit. I kicked backwards, hitting the Spaniard HARD in his weak area. He screamed an "Aye aye aieeeeeeeeee!"

"Bastardo, if you try to sleep with me like that potato bastard does with Feli, and if you touch me, I'll kill you. I'll rip your thing out and set it on fire and fucking feed it to you and you'll have to eat the shit in one whole bite." I gave him my death glare. He hugged me.

"Oh Romano, you're so cute~" He pulled my heart-shaped haircurl, and I felt flushed, turned on, out-of-breath, and weird down south.

"Spain! Don't pull it! Do you even know what that fucking does to me?!"

"It makes you all red like a cute tall chibi tomato~"

"It fucking brings me on the brink of o*g*sm, and it makes me so uncomfortable and hot I just want to kill anyone who does it!" I screamed, and flung numerous insults and magically appearing tomatoes out of thin air. I guess Norway's curse of when I have empty hands and use a throwing motion that tomatoes get thrown is pretty useful. It only lasts for 100 tomatoes though.

Spain grasped one of my wrists by the 60th tomato. I flushed red, panting.

"Romanito, how about we cook together. I'll make churros, you make pasta."

"PASTA~ Don't call me those names! Besides, I'm not that hungry..."

"Well Lovino, are you hungry for something... more-" I slapped the Spaniard in the face.

"Chico bastardo," I shouted. "I may be a dirty Italian female with way too many dirty books that would make Germany c*m and shit his pants, but I will not have sex with you!"

"I was only talking about making more churros, oh mi dios (oh my god)," Spain replied. "But what magazines? Play-"

"I'm not telling you~"

"Romano, are you straight?"

"It depends how you look at it..." I yelped as Spain squeezed my ass. Fuck that bastard."Tomato bastardo, get your hands off my ass!"

"Romano, you have a very round ass for a chico-"

"Says the dude with a round hot Spanish ass!" I protested. I marched to the bathroom. Sheesh, that was a close one.

I closed the door behind me, and took off my wig and the shirt part of my uniform. Dark chocolate coloured waves of hair cascaded down my medium-framed backside, down to my wide hips like a waterfall. I had to change my wraps. I sighed with relief as the tight bindings loosened, and then sighed with melancholy as my big bust popped out. Were they double Es or something? I shook my head, and cursed. I took some new wraps, but before I could put them on, I heard the door open behind me. Holy Crapola.


	2. Chapter 2- LovinA!

**_Chapter_**_ 2_

I am no dumbass. A chica who curses too much for her own good- yes, but I'm no dumbass. Feliciana is more of a dumbass than I am, but she's not one either. So when Spain opened the door, I threw a towel over myself, so no part of me was visible.

"You fucking tomato bastardo!" I yelled. "Is it soooo a hard to a knock before entering! I want my privacy, for the sake of Holy Crapola!"

"That has millions of views on YouTube~ But we're both guys, so it doesn't matter if I'm here." Spain had that grin on. I knew it. Fucking passionate Spaniard.

"You just want to have hot spamano-ness with me, you jackass!"

"Do you hate me, Romano?" Spain was frowning.

"Um, n-no. It's not a like that- CURSE YOU SPAIN! I THINK I FEEL ALL FLUSTERED BECAUSE YOU PULLED MY HAIR CURL SO MUCH EARLIER! CHIGI~!" I head-butted the Spaniard while still keeping the towel on me. Unfortunately, Spain managed to take part of the towel off my face, so my long hair showed.

"Oooh~ What have we got here? A LovinA, no doubt~"

"No! I just wanted to grow out my hair! It's in style! Look at Poland!" I was screwed. Shit.

"Poland's a chica. Besides..." He pulled the whole towel off of me. I covered myself quick with my hands. Curse me for my big chest and girl-girl shape. Fuck.

'Fuck you Spain. I-a hate you soooo much!" I gave a frowny face. Spain just chuckled. I was blushing red. Me, Lovina Vargas, wearing nothing, in front of Spain, in a FUCKING BATHROOM!

"Well, Lovina Vargas, if there's anything I've wanted to tell you..." he whispered in my ear, "Te amo."

I blushed. Wait a second! I may love this bastardo, but I'm supposed to make a move! I'm fucking Romano, fem or not! I kissed the Spaniard, saying, "I love you too... stupid fucking tomato bastardo." He smiled wide.

**And with another pull of my hair curl...you know what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3- Grandpa Rome Introdues

_**Chapter 3**_

When I woke up, the light was fucking blinding my eyes. It was midday, alright. I saw Spain next to me- that bastardo had skills, the fucking jackass. But then when I looked up, I saw Hungary, France, and Prussia staring right at me. I screamed and held the sheets up to my face, because Holy Crapola, I wore nothing!

"Kesesesesese~ LovinA, we're not gonna take your vital reigions. We want to celebrate the fact that Espania finally got laid!"

"And by his true love too~" France mused.

Suddenly, the Magic Trio and Denmark appeared. "SPAIN GOT LAID?!"

Suddenly, Switzy and Liechtenstein appeared. "Spain finally got laid?!"

"YES HE FUCKING DID AND GET OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDOS AND BASTARDAS!" I screamed. They all left, when Grandpa Rome came in. Spain was finally awake.

"Oh Lovina~" Grandpa Rome was finally fucking smiling at me, that jackassed bastardo. "I'm so happy that you have a love life now!"

"Not my tomatoes!" Spain cried when Grandpa Rome ate a tomato at his desk. He kicked his ass out the window, and Grandpa Rome yelled,

"I'm so happy for you and Feli~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Good to have that asshole outta here..." I murmured. Spain hugged me. We then got dressed and headed down stairs, where all the nations had a party on the behalf of Spain and I finally being a couple, and how Spain finally got fucking laid. I dressed in a fem version of my uniform, wearing high black boots and a dress that was buttoned down a bit.

Suddenly, our theme songs began to play.

"PASTA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Feliciana yelled, and with that note, this fanfiction ends.


End file.
